


Strip Me Clean

by toplexa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toplexa/pseuds/toplexa
Summary: Clarke and Lexa, the star actresses of the new hit TV show The 100™ are both very passionate about their work, but will their budding on screen romance have an effect on their friendship off camera? Maybe their characters aren't so far off from the real person pretending after all...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to use their on screen names instead of Eliza and Alycia just because it was easier to identify all the characters that way. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

    Clarke and Lexa, the star actresses of the new hit TV show _The 100_ have just finished shooting a scene. The cast and crew are clearing up for the day, the set team is packing up all the props for the day and the actors are heading back to their trailers to change and go home.

 

  Clarke ups her pace to catch up with Lexa as the crowd scatters in separate directions and people stand around aimlessly chattering.

“Hey Lexa, wait up.” The blonde taps her on the shoulder prompting the other girl to spin around. “You did some really good work today.”

“Thanks, you did too. I… mean you always do.” She fumbles on her words, biting her lips as she always does.

“You totally owned everyone in the room reciting that speech. That was amazing!” Clarke says giving Lexa a reassuring squeeze on the arm.

“Glad you thought so, did you still want to get together and go over our next scene sometime before the next shoot?”

“Yeah, it would be great if we met up to rehearse before the next shoot but I actually wanted to invite you over for this party I’m hosting at my new place this weekend.”

“Oh yeah I remember you said you were looking into getting a new place. I can’t wait to see it.”

“Yeah it’s perfect! Still close to the beach AND overlooking the city. It’s everything I wanted right in the heart of L.A. And so breathtaking at night you just have to come see it.”

“Well I don’t think I have anything planned until my appearance at the Soho District conference this Monday so just text me the details, and I’ll try my best to be there.”

“It’ll be so much fun everyone will be there too. The whole cast pretty much. Tell your roommate Maia to come too. You know Monty’s been eyeing her ever since our last meet up.”

“I’m sure she’ll be down. Sounds great, I can’t wait.”

   By this point Clarke is psyching herself up to the point where she’s practically bubbling over with excitement. She jumps in to Lexa’s arms to initiate a hug and Lexa willingly accepts.

“Well get some rest and I’ll see ya later.” The blonde says excitedly.

“You too.” Lexa responds.

 

        Clarke skips off into the next direction leaving Lexa kind of overwhelmed. The brunette heads to her trailer to change off and return home for the night. When she walks through the door to her apartment, the place is still in darkness.

 

“That’s weird, Maia’s usually home by now.” She shrugs her shoulders and reaches for the dial of the side-table lamp sitting on the console table near the entrance. “Must’ve stopped by the market to get some groceries”

        She goes to the fridge and opens the door only to confirm her suspicions. She’d been so busy with work herself that she hadn’t had time to restock the fridge either. The clock reads 10:50. Too late to cook anything. She decides to just down a granola bar and a glass of milk before starting her shower.

The shower beats on her sore back kneading some of the pain out of her tense shoulder blades. The past couple scenes they had been filming on set recently were starting to take a toll on her. She notices a couple of new bruises on her right forearm and examines the healing spots on her left. She’s so lost in how good the hot water feels that she doesn’t hear when Maia comes in.

 

“Hey I’m home! Stopped by the Market to get some stuff. Got those favorite bars you like. Oh and they had strawberries too,” Maia yells from outside the bathroom door.

“I figured. Thanks Maia.” she yells from the other side. “I’ll be right out.”

 

After Maia jolts her back to reality she quickly shuts off the shower and slips into her striped pj shorts and white tank top. Pulls her hair into a messy topknot and checks her phone.

**Clarke** : Party’s this Saturday @ 8pm. The address is 180 Chino Hills Ave. Can’t wait 2 see u there :) 

She paused for a moment before replying. A million thoughts floating around her head at once. What should she wear… What could she bring as a housewarming gift... It was Thursday, she’d have to go get her something first thing in the morning.

**Lexa** : Thanks. Looking forward to it<3

She darts to her closet to see what possibilities she could wear to the event. She didn’t want to be too overdressed but at the same time didn’t want to be casual.

“Hey what are you up to?” Maia pops in through the bedroom door watching Lexa hold up an emerald dress in one hand and a black dress in the other. She waits with one eyebrow cocked for an explanation.

“Uh…” Lexa stutters off guard as if she’d been caught red handed. “Clarke invited me to her housewarming party this Saturday. I’m just trying to figure out what to wear.”

        Maia advances to the closet and draws out a slate satin grey dress.

“You should wear _this_ one. You know how sexy you look in this dress, plus I’m sure Clarke would want to see you in it too.” Maia commands.

       Lexa rolls her eyes and lowers the two contenders she was holding up before.

“That dress is way too short on me. And why do you keep saying that?” she says annoyed. “You know her and Bellamy already have something going on. Things are getting pretty serious between them, they’re just keeping things private and out of the media.”

“Whatever. She was totally hitting on you at the dinner party we all went to.” Maia combats.

“She’s just friendly and really touchy is all. She’s like that with all her friends. She asked if you wanted to come too.”

“Me? Go to Clarke’s house party? Hell yeah I’ll go. If there’s one thing about Griffin, it’s that she knows how to party!” Maia says as she plops down on Lexa’s fluffy bed.

“Now that I do agree with.” Lexa says after hanging all the dresses back up and now pensively examining her shoe collection.

“And why are you so worried about what you’re gonna wear anyways? Who are you trying to impress then? You totally like her too.”

“I’m not trying to impress anyone Maia, there could be photographers there. You know that. After that last paparazzi caught me off guard I have to be ready at all times now.”

“Okay suree...”

“Don’t you have anything better to be doing than annoying me right now?”

“Actually I don’t.” Maia says as she settles into the pillows at the top of the bed and turns the TV on.

“Oh Golden Girls is on. Go make us some tea?”

     Lexa rolls her eyes again but this time agrees and goes to the kitchen to make them two cups of chai oolong tea. They settle in for the night and watch Golden Girls til they both fall asleep.

    The next day Clarke is running around in a frenzy trying to get everything at the house perfect.

“Yes be here at 6 pm sharp! I can’t have hungry guests at my party this time... not again,” she shouts into the phone at the caterer before ending the phone call.

“Babe calm down, you’re going to make the caterer poison everyone at the party with the way you’re acting right now.” Bellamy says from the couch.

“Why are you even here if you’re not going to help me with these decorations. All you’re doing is sitting there watching reruns of the game. I could use some help over here.”

      He gets up and inches closer to where she’s struggling in the kitchen to get a vase from the top shelf. He towers over her and pulls it onto the counter with ease.

“I’d love to help you, but I promised the boys I’d meet them at the bar for some drinks and pregaming before the game started.”

      Clarke closes her eyes as the heat builds up in her cheeks. You can practically see the steam rising out of her ears now.

“You know what! Just stay out while you’re at it.” She says as she flings the bottle opener she’s holding into the sink. “You never do anything around here. Why did I think today would be any different? You’re supposed to be helping me. This is really big for me Bellamy.”

 “Babe you didn’t ask, I thought you had everything under control.”

      Clarke purses her lips and tilts her head back drawing in a big breath as her nostrils flare trying to hold in the tears as they come trailing down her cheeks.

“You don’t get it. I shouldn’t have to ask! You’re my boyfriend you should be _wanting_ to help me.” She shouts getting visibly more frustrated.

“You should be as excited about this whole party as much as I am.” She spouts while wiping her cheeks with the backs of her hands. “I bet you aren’t even going to the bar tonight. You’re probably going to see that girl that was all over you at the last event.” She bites.

“You know that’s not true Clarke. I am happy for you, it’s just with you asking me to move in with you, it’s a lot of big steps that we’re taking maybe we should slo-“

“You don’t think we can last do you?” she cuts him off as she moves to the other end of the kitchen. “It seems as if you’ve already moved on. Like you’re not even here with me. If it wasn’t for work, I’m not sure I’d even see you at all. Just leave,” she says dryly.

     The bitter words sear into his mind as he stares blankly at the girl in front of him. Blue eyes covered in glossy tears.

“I didn’t want it to end like this between us.” He states.

“Get out.” She says. Her back now turned as she reaches for the stack of napkins to wipe her face.  

     Before pissing her off even more he just quickly grabs his keys and wallet and heads out the door. She pushes through the remainder of the day setting up the house before collapsing in the couch from the entirety of the day. Just as she sits, her phone flashes and Octavia’s name pops. She debates whether she’s in the mood to talk to her right now but decides to swipe right anyways.

“Hey.” The blonde greets trying to put some pep in her voice, faltering miserably when the girl on the other end picks up on it immediately.

“Clarke? What’s wrong?”

“How do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“How can you always pick up when there’s something off with me?? It’s like were telekinetically connected or something.”

Octavia chuckles blowing a couple small breathes against the phone. “You’re my best friend, Of course I can tell. Plus, I always told you I was a bit psychic.”

To that Clarke rolls her eyes and groans.

“Don’t roll your eyes at me Griffin.” Octavia continues.

“See! How did you know that??”

“Told ya.” Octavia replies in a sassy tone. “Anyways what’s going on with you? Did you finish setting everything up for tomorrow? You know I wanted to come by and help but I had an interview for that new role I was telling you about.”

“How’d the interview go?” The blonde asks with sincere interest.

   The crew was currently in the process of shooting the last season of _The 100_ so everyone was busy trying to line up other roles.

“Really good, I’m almost positive I wooed that guy in the interview. He couldn’t even stop looking at my chest the whole time.”

“You always did know how to charm ‘em.” Clarke says with a dry tone.

“Hey, I’m sure you’ll line up a new role in no time. I mean you are the lead of our show. You’ll have your options to choose from in no time.” The brunette assures her best friend.

“I really hope so.”

  There’s a still pause before Clarke takes a long sigh.

“Okay cough it up what’s bothering you?” Octavia can feel the lack of enthusiasm between them and it feels weird.

“Bellamy and I got into it with each other today.” Clarke says as she begins to aimlessly flip through the magazine she recovered from the coffee table. “I think it’s really over for us this time.”

“Wait what, slow down. You broke up?”

“Well not exactly, I kicked him out.” She states gathering her words. “But I’m kind of over it now. He’s been acting like this forever. Cares about no one but himself.”

“As much as I love Bellamy, you deserve better Clarke. He’s too caught up right now. He’s not ready.”

“I think you’re right.” The blonde surrenders.

“Do you want me to come by still? We can talk about it…movies and ice cream?” Octavia tries to sound enticing.

“No it’s okay. I’m fine really. I’ll just see you tomorrow for the party.”

“Alright. Well I’m coming early to help you set up and down a couple pregame shots with you before everything kicks off."

“I can’t get drunk tomorrow Octavia. It’s not a good look if the host is sloppy drunk.”

“Shoot you have a point.” The girl ponders momentarily. “Well I’ll just take enough shots for the both of us then.” She giggles.

“Fine. But the next time we go out you’re the designated driver and I get to have fun.” Clarke bets.

“Okay you got it. See you tomorrow then.”

“Okay bye.” Clarke clicks the phone to end the call and wanders to bed.

 

* * *

 

    Lexa and Maia are both primping in the bathroom fighting for a spot in the mirror to apply their makeup. They both had their own bathrooms but of course it only made sense to get ready in the same one. Lexa walks over to the full length mirror in her bedroom before slipping on her black velvet pumps. Maia had conned her into wearing the slate grey satin dress after much bickering. It was a good choice after all, low cut in the front to showcase her chest and short enough with a long slit at the side to tease her lean thighs through. All those stunt days on set were finally paying off she decided as she examined herself in the mirror.

“Come on Maia, we’re going be late if we don’t leave now. Its already after 8 and I still need to stop to get the wine.”

“I’m almost done. Should I wear this bra or the one with the double push up?” She says frantically peeking from the bathroom.

“Definitely the double. Now hurry up.”

   As the cab drops them both at the front of Clarke’s gate, there are cars lined up on the driveway and you can already hear the music from down the hill. As they enter the house, Lexa looks around for Clarke but she’s nowhere in sight. Just crowds of people mingling in the dimly lit open concept room. There’s a hired bartender towards the patio mixing drinks at the bar outside and servers offering appetizers to guests on trays around the room. The atmosphere was somewhat upscale, other celebs in attendance networking as well.

“This place is suuper nice. Clarke’s rolling in the dough now. Look at the pool!” Maia says before wandering over to Monty and the other guys poolside enjoying drinks.

   Lexa knew Clarke wanted to upgrade her apartment but didn’t know a mansion overlooking Hollywood was what she had in mind. As she made her way to the patio, there is another full bar with an outdoor grill and a chef. Clarke sneaks up behind her and pulls her in by the waist for a hug catching her off guard.

“Oh I’m so glad you could make it!”

“I can barely hear you,” Lexa shouts over the music. She hands Clarke the housewarming gift in hand and Clarke draws her by the wrist though the crowd to the kitchen.

Clarke leads her to the kitchen where the music is a little lower and less people are surrounding them.

“You really didn’t have to bring a gift Lexa. You’re always so sweet.”

“Of course it’s really no problem.” Her cheeks tint pink at the comment.

There’s an awkward silence before Clarke shuffles around the kitchen to find her a wine glass.

 “You don’t know how much I’m gonna miss working with you when you leave off the show.” Clarke says removing the wine bottle from the paper bag pouring them each a glass.

“We’ll always keep in touch you know that.” She offers a hesitant smile.

“To new beginnings…” Clarke raises her glass.

Lexa clinks her glass before taking a small sip and Clarke knocks back her entire glass in one shot.

“Hey you aren’t wasting anytime getting drunk tonight. Are you..” Lexa says eyeing her suspiciously.

“Just a little stressed from all this party planning haha”

“Well it turned out great, and I mean your place is really beautiful. I’m really happy for you.”

“Thanks, It’s such a big place for me to be here all by myself. But it’s what I’ve always wanted.”

“By yourself? I thought Bellamy would be moving in with you too?” Lexa questions.

“Um.. things aren’t exactly working out between us right now. I think we’re just going to take a break for now while we figure everything out.”

“I’m sorry I had no idea.” Lexa offers.

“It’s fine. I was stupid to think we were going to work out in the first place. We can’t even get our chemistry right on screen.” Clarke laughs.

        Raven and Octavia dance into the kitchen already half-drunk themselves.

“Heeey! Party in the here!” Both girls sing in unison. Raven with a beer in hand and Octavia with an empty wine glass reaching for the wine bottle set on the counter between Clarke and Lexa.

Clarke rolls her eyes, “I can’t invite these two anywhere without them embarrassing me.”

“Hey you already knew we would bring the life to this old fancy schmancy party Griffin,” Octavia says before grabbing Lexa’s wine glass that she had set on the counter.

        Before Octavia can draw the glass to her lips, Clarke grabs it from her hands.

“I think you’ve had enough to drink for now.” She warns Octavia before handing the glass back to Lexa.

     Lexa stands there awkwardly as if intruding in on the conversation, watching it all unfold in front of her. She had always been an outcast in the girl group especially with coming onto the show so late in the season once the girls had already made a bond. The three girls had always invited Lexa to go out with them and tried their best to make her feel welcome but it never worked.

“You all are going to scare Lexa off again, we we’re having a conversation before you two interrupted,” Clarke says annoyed.

“Why don’t you two grandma’s come and join everyone on the dancefloor.” Raven says before grabbing Lexa out of the kitchen to the living area where everyone at the party had made a makeshift dancefloor.

     Octavia grabs Clarke and they all end up dancing for hours and hours. The room has become hazy from the boys in the corner blowing hookah and the music was so loud Lexa was starting to get overwhelmed. After all she was a homebody for the most part. Being around this many people for this long got her so flustered. Just before she could begin to sink into her thoughts, a familiar touch creeps down her lower back.

“Hey, we got separated. I’m glad you’re still here” Clarke yells over the music, wrapping her arms around Lexa and saying as close to her ear as possible. She’s so close, Lexa can practically feel lips tickle her ear.  

     Clarke would usually pull away from a hug after a few seconds but this time she lingered swaying with Lexa to the beat of the music. Lexa leant into her for a minute inhaling the sweet familiar smell of her soft hair as it covered her nose. She could tell Clarke was pretty intoxicated at this point.

“Clarke..” she hesitates finally, as she attempts to pry Clarke off her.

“Stay with me,” Clarke pleads before landing a single kiss on Lexa’s collarbone.

    Even more flustered now than she was before with the rising heat now building up between them, Clarke grabs Lexa’s waist once again and pulls their bodies even closer. Lexa finally loses it.

“I have to go.” She says right as the room starts spinning, pushing everyone out of her way. Running…panting…searching for an exit until finally she finds herself tumbling outside gasping for air.

Maia’s sitting on the front steps chatting with Monty passing a cigarette back and forth before Lexa bursts through the front door looking white as a sheet. She’s hit with a wave of nausea and vomits all over the flower bush near the front steps. The two look up startled, Maia stands immediately hoisting Lexa up as her legs are about to give out.

“Hey what happened?” Maia says cupping her best friend’s face.

“I’ll call you a cab,” Monty states helpfully.

The two manage to get her into the back of the cab. Maia allows Lexa to lean her weight on her as she walks her into the elevator of their apartment building. As soon as she sets her down on the couch in their living room, Lexa passes out.

“Some night.” Maia snickers to herself, shaking her head before disappearing into her own room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa discover some.. traits they didn't know about each other lol.
> 
> Thanks for the feedback. Enjoy :)

    The strong scent of coffee fills the air as Lexa peeks one eye open to the bright sunlight shifting through the windows. Quietly cursing herself for not putting up those curtains after all. She glances down to see herself splayed out over the couch with one leg draped over the back. She jumps up startled, closing her legs and straightening up the dress that had now climbed up to her waist revealing the black lace panties underneath.

“I’m not sure whether to even ask you what happened. Do you even remember anything?” Maia says calmly from behind the bar in the open concept kitchen stirring her mug.

“Oh my God, please tell me that was a dream...”

“Nope kid that was all real.”

“Ugh Clarke’s never inviting me anywhere ever again.” She sits up on the couch holding her head in her hands fretfully.

    Maia slides into the spot next to her on the sofa and rests a reassuring palm on her friend’s knee.

“Relax okay, what happened?”

        She eyes Maia slowly. Maia could always tell when she was lying.

“I…I…don’t really remember.” She utters biting her lip.

“Bullshit, the last time I’ve seen you get that pale was the last time you ran home after breaking up with Rand in college.”

    Lexa sat back on the couch raking the hair out of her face. She thought for a second and tried to put the foggy pieces together again. She gets up to move to the kitchen and out of Maia’s prying eyes.  

“Nothing happened.” She says casually. “It was just hot in there is all. I needed some air.”

“Oh? Is that why you have 5 unanswered messages and 2 calls from Clarke?”

“What…?!” Lexa looks desperately around the room searching for the phone only to see it plugged up on the coffee table near Maia charging. She almost trips rushing to grab it.

**Clarke** : Hope everything’s ok.

**Clarke** : Just want to make sure you made it home safe.

**Clarke** : Call me when you get this.

**Clarke** : Can I come over? We need to talk

**Clarke** : I’m bringing coffee and muffins. Be over in 30.

    Shit. There’s no way. Clarke _had_ to be drunk, there’s no possible way she’d remember anything. Or kiss her like that while she was sober. Before she had any time to think further there was a knock at the door. Maia leaped up and opened it, accompanying Clarke to the living room where Lexa was fixing her twisted dress.

“Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah, feeling much better” She responds awkwardly.

    Clarke was dressed in a grey Nike hoodie and black leggings. Hair still wet from the morning’s shower and plopped in a bun on top of her head.

“Great. I brought those strawberry cheesecake muffins you love from the bakery on 5th avenue. Your favorite.”

“Thanks,” Lexa said now embarrassed that she was the only one still in last night’s attire.

“Well I was just heading out...” Maia says breaking the ice that had suddenly frozen everyone in the room. “Thanks again for inviting me last night Clarke. I’ll let you two talk.” She grabs her keys and darts out the apartment almost relieved to be excused from the tension.  

    Lexa sets the sack of muffins on the counter and takes a sip of the coffee.

“Mmmm I haven’t had a vanilla caramel cappuccino in months.”  

“I know it’s your favorite. I miss those days when we used to take breaks on set out in those cold mountains and sip our coffee between scenes. I’m going to miss that.”

“I am too...”

    Clarke moves around to the couch and plops down into the soft white inviting pillows. “It’s just with the season finale coming up and all of us parting ways, I’m just wondering if we’ll all stay friends.” Clarke says defeated. “Octavia’s already accepted a new gig in Arizona, Raven’s thinking about going to Vegas for work, Bellamy’s going back to Indiana. And you…you’ll be in Mexico working on Fear The Walking Dead. I’ll be here all by myself.” she adds on in low-spirited tone.

“That’s not true,” Lexa settles into a spot next to her on the sofa. “You have so many friends here Clarke. I mean look at all the people at the party last night.”

“They just wanted to go to an A-list party for the night, they weren’t there for me Lex.” Clarke stops to think for a moment before an idea springs into her head. “You should come over one day when you’re free next week.”

“Okay.” Lexa hesitates captivated by the way Clarke’s hair glows in the morning sunlight, “I really appreciate you coming over to check on me.”

“I figured it’s the least that I could do.... I don’t remember much about last night, but nothing felt right when you ran out. You seemed so upset,” she says gently stroking Lexa’s bare thigh before giving it a playful squeeze. “I just wanted to make sure everything was okay between us.”

    Lexa shuttered at the touch but managed to crank out a smile, “Of course, we’re good.”

“I’m wondering if you may have got ahold of one of the spiked wine glasses that were going around, I heard some douchebag dicks we’re going around slipping pills in drinks. Assholes trying to ruin my party! I’m just glad that you’re okay.”

“Maybe that’s what it was, I’m sorry about your rose bush. I didn’t mean to-” Lexa says looking down flattening the hem of her dress.

“Hey don’t worry about it, I owe you. I’ll make it up to you. What’d ya say? We’ll have dinner at my house next Wednesday. Just me and you. We’ll go over our script it’ll be great. Just like old times?” Clarke says now exasperated with bright glistening eyes.

    How could Lexa possibly say no to that… She looks up trying to seem like she’s visualizing her schedule for next week, making Clarke wait for an answer.

“I think that’ll work.”

“Great!” she gives Lexa a quick hug before jumping up to grab her keys off the table, “I’ll see you then. Enjoy the muffins and get some rest!”

    She walks herself out the door and Lexa’s sitting there wondering how she always manages to let Clarke woo her into plans every time.

                                         

   The following week Lexa arrives home from work. She eyes the clock and it reads 6:50. Maia usually got home at 8 so she runs to take a quick shower and get dressed, trying to sneak out before Maia gets home to avoid the inevitable barrage of questioning she’ll get. She decides something casual for tonight will work. Looking for her favorite grey sweatshirt from college, she finds it hanging in the corner before seeing her phone light up and buzz on the night table where it’s charging. Still wrapped in her towel she walks over to grab it.

**Clarke** : Working on dinner, hope you’re hungry :) See you in a bit.

**Lexa** : I am, be over soon.

        She quickly puts on her sweatshirt paired with her dark grey workout leggings and slips on her lime green Nikes before grabbing her purse. She picks up her keys and looks around for the script they were supposed to be working on tonight. As soon as she turns for the bedroom where the script is still laying on the bed, she hears the door unlocking. _Shit!_ She’s early.

“Hey where are you headed…?” Maia says looking saddened, Wednesdays were supposed to be their re-runs and pasta night.

“Uh, just stopping by Clarke’s to go over this new script for our shoot next week. Promise we’ll do pasta and re-runs tomorrow night?”

    Maia turns to close the door setting her keys in the glass bowl on the console table poking out her lip with a sly smile. “So THAT’s why I could smell your Yves Saint Laurent perfume from practically the other side of the door,” Maia tries to wipe the smirk off her face, “Slow down cowgirl, you’re not fooling me.”

“I’ll see you when I get back,” she says rolling her eyes, “I’m going to be late, she’s making us dinner.” She says on the way back to the bedroom.

“Making you dinner?! Wow she _has_ got it bad.”

   With that Lexa grabs the script and slips out. She makes it out to the parking garage and backs out her midnight black BMW. Arriving at Clarke’s for 8:15, it doesn’t take very long to get there. She parks up the driveway and rings the doorbell. Clarke turns the front light on before opening the door greeting Lexa with a hug.

“Hey! Perfect timing, I just took the chicken out of the oven. Come in.”

    She’s wearing a short black and white striped dress with a black cardigan and nude flats. A black sparkling jeweled necklace sits on her chest and her hair is in big wavy curls cascading down, framing the sides of her face. Perfect as always. Lexa was starting to feel underdressed now, I mean they were only supposed to be having a bite to eat and rehearsing their lines like they always did. Pigging out on pizza on the couch and dozing off to reruns of The Office... This time was different though. The inside of the house was sprinkled with lit candles and the warm aroma of the food was flowing throughout greeting her at the door. _God_. She couldn’t even remember the last time she had a real home cooked meal.

“Let me get your bags for you.” Clarke said as she attentively sets Lexa’s bag down on the couch. “I want you to help me open this wine bottle.”

    She guides Lexa out to the patio where there are fairy lights strung up from one end to the other. There’s a square table with a 3-piece candelabra centerpiece glowing in the middle on the other side of the pool overlooking the city lights.

“God, the view is breathtaking out here,” Lexa says walking over to the edge adoring the twinkling lights of the buildings in the distance, “We’re so high up.”

“I know, if you look over there in the distance. You can see the Hollywood sign.” Clarke points.

“I can’t believe you did all of this, you really didn’t have to… I would have been fine with Chinese takeout like we always do…”

“No way, I never do anything nice for you. Now sit down, I’m going to get the chicken and the plates.”

    With that Lexa sits down and adjusts her hair, assisting her waves to fall over the front of her sweatshirt, they were still kind of damp from her shower. She sighed and looked around biting her lip. Clarke brought out some Pinot Grigio wine, balsamic vinaigrette salad, and chicken marsala steaming right out the oven.

“Clarke this all tastes so good...” Lexa praises mouth still full.

“Thanks, I’ve been trying to get my cooking skills back up, I’ve slacked off for so long. I used to help my mom cook all the time.”

“I had no idea, maybe you could teach me a thing or two one of these days because I still can’t get past microwavable noodles,” Lexa said scarfing down her plate almost as if she hadn’t eaten in over a week.

Clarke chuckled at how cute she looked, “Well I’m glad you came hungry, you should still leave room for desert though.” She cocks a brow and plasters a sly smile on her face looking at Lexa with dark eyes.  

The brunette gulps down her bite and pushes it down with a sip of wine, cheeks tinting pink. “I’ll have plenty of space left.”

   Clarke takes note of how Lexa’s dark pupils sparkled over the candlelight below them. She may have been dressed in sweats but she was still radiating.

“So tell me about this script that we’re supposed to be going over,” Lexa sits back and says with her glass in hand.

“I wanted you to read it for yourself…” she responds handing her the page.

    Lexa quickly scans over the document. After a few moments she takes a hard swallow, pushing down the wine that she was savoring in her mouth and clears her throat.

“Clarke… this is a love scene.” She says peering up through narrow eyes. “I...I... wasn’t aware that was in the plan for this season.”

“I know me either, but the way they wrote it is trash, I bet we could improvise and come up with something even better.”

    The fans of the show always raved at how great the girl’s acting and chemistry was on screen. They had improvised with so many other scenes and the directors didn’t seem to mind…but this…a love scene? It was different.

“I mean, I guess we could try…” Lexa says uncertain.

“I know we can! Come.”

   Clarke offers her hand and leads the girl to the couch before they even have a chance to clean up their mess at the table. Both girls sat on the couch facing each other with their copy of the script in hand looking over their lines.

“See on the third page where it says we look at each other before slowly stepping closer?” Clarke points.

“Yeah?”

“I was thinking instead of that… we could hug like we’re about to say goodbye… and then to the audience’s surprise, I could push you up against the wall! Kissing your neck and start undoing your shirt. See it says on the next line we’re supposed to kiss but then they skip to where we’re lying in bed together. I mean there’s no foreplay or fun. The fans won’t even buy it.”

    Lexa’s shocked at what she’s hearing. The sounds coming to her ear are starting to get muffled as the blood rushes to her face. She couldn’t believe Clarke would even think of that.

“Lexa?...” Clarke calls out and brushes a hand over her thigh.

        Lexa’s stuck at this point but manages to snap out of her trance.

“I…okay that sounds fine. I mean it sounds good.” The brunette stumbles over her words again.

“What do you think, any other ideas?”

“Um..” Lexa looks down at the paper, “Undo my shirt? How far are we going to go?”

“Well I have to pull your shirt down… But I mean don’t worry, the audience will only see your back.” She reassures her.

    The two had done harmless flirting in other scenes but they’d never even kissed before. She thought back to how soft Clarke’s lips felt on her collarbone at the party, she couldn’t imagine what they’d feel like to her lips. Her eyes fluttered to the dip in Clarke’s shirt and back up to her persistent eyes.

“Okay…” she says biting her lip.

“And you have to look into it Lexa, I mean you’re banging your girlfriend for the first time.” Clarke commands.

“You don’t think I’ll look into it?” she challenges.

“Well I don’t know Lexa, you always look so shy in our scenes. This isn’t the time to be timid, the fans will pick up on it” Clarke says standing to her feet, “Come here.”

Lexa takes a hard gulp before standing to meet Clarke eye to eye, slightly towering over her by a couple inches.

“Grab my waist.” Clarke instructs softly.

“Like this?” Lexa says, lightly placing her hands over Clarke’s sides.

“No. Lower.”

    Lexa lowers both arms slightly but Clarke rolls her eyes. Finally, she grabs Lexa’s hands and guides them to her lower back, right on top of her back dimples.

“Come closer.” She says as she steps in closer to Lexa and rests both her arms around the girl’s shoulders. She slides one thigh between Lexa’s two legs pressing their bodies together. Lexa’s knees almost buckle at the close contact through the thin material of her leggings.

“Just relax…It’s all acting remember?” Clarke’s raspy voice was so close now she could almost feel it vibrate through her core. She nods in agreement, still managing to stay composed.

    Clarke leans closer into the crook of her neck, sweeping the hair off her shoulder and out of the way before she brushes her nose across delicate skin. Before pressing lips to her neck, Clarke peeks up to see how Lexa is taking it. Lexa looks down and their eyes lock for a second. Clarke’s eyes wander lower to fixate on how plump and pink her lips are, wanting to meet them instead of her neck.

“I…think you’re getting the hang of it,” Clarke stutters this time.

“I told you.” Lexa says pleased, shifting her weight to her other leg.  

“Have I ever told you how much I prefer your hair brown?” Clarke whispers.

“You do?” Lexa says chewing at the side of her mouth nervously.

“The brown really suits you...” she says as her voice trails off bunching up a fistful of Lexa’s dark wavy hair at the base of her neck drawing her neck in closer. Planting kiss after kiss in a trail. Sucking at thin skin desperately with low moans in between each kiss. Moving her path closer and closer along an exposed jawline. Lexa steadies her stance and digs her grip more forcefully into Clarke’s waist. Her eyes flutter shut as she throws her head back and sinks into Clarke.

Neither were sure if they were acting anymore at this point but either way they both wanted it. With her lips still latched onto Lexa’s neck, Clarke reaches down desperate to feel soft skin underneath the sweatshirt, teasing and rubbing her stomach and toying with the waistband to her leggings. Lexa shutters at the touch and moans back gripping Clarke’s ass.    

“Lexa…” Clarke pants in between slow breaths at her neck, her hand slides up the shirt to palm her breast over top of her bra, “I Need You.”

    Lexa’s eyes fly open as she draws back to look Clarke in the eyes.

“Is that in the script?” Lexa says stunned, now with wide eyes.

“I’m not sure…I…was just making it up as I go,” Clarke says startled. “I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable… I was just going with the flow.”

“No. You just caught me off guard is all.” Lexa steps back adjusting her sweatshirt back into place. “Mind if I…use the restroom? I’ll be right back.”

    Clarke steps aside allowing her to walk past leaving Clarke wondering where it all went south. She busies herself cleaning up the mess on the dinner table and fixing up the kitchen.

    Lexa stumbles to the bathroom and leans over the sink, splashing her face with cold water. _How could I be so stupid._ She looks anxiously over her neck in the mirror examining the damage. _You blew it._ She’d always been attracted to Clarke but could never tell if the feeling was mutual. All the red flags were up- candles, romantic dinner, the outfit, kissing…yet still she couldn’t tell where the gray line was between them. She’d never want to jeopardize their friendship but she wished she could just flat out ask if what Clarke was feeling was more than just the words on their script. Clarke was so passionate about her work and never wanted to give the fans anything less than what they expected. So she knew this was big for her. She gathers up all the strength she has left, shakes her hands out and goes back out there.

   Clarke’s curled up on the couch with a throw blanket draped over her legs and a bowl and spoon in hand flipping through channels.

“Your favorite…strawberry shortcake and ice cream,” she said lifting her bowl and gesturing to the one she set out for Lexa on the white marble coffee table.

“Thanks…” she slides into her spot on the couch picking up the bowl and turns to face her.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to explain,” Clarke cuts her off, reading the expression in her face, “I got carried away. Ever since Bellamy and I… It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have put you in that position.”

“It’s okay…”

“It’s not okay Lexa, I always do this to you. You’re my friend and that was too far.”

“I know how important this whole scene is to you. I want it to be perfect too.” The brunette responds softly.

“You’ve already done more than enough Lexa. You’re a great actress and I know it’ll be great.”

“It will be.” Lexa adds on.

        Clarke lifts up the blanket for her to join.

“Reruns of The Office?”

     How could Lexa resist any of this. She wanted so badly to curl up next to her and snuggle into the warmth of her neck again. Not following the script for once.

“I really wish I could but I should go, I have to get up early for work in the morning.”

    Clarke realized it wasn’t the weekend and that they were in fact meeting in the middle of the week.

“I completely forgot, you’re so right.” 

“But, I will take you up on that offer. My place this time.” Lexa offered playfully poking her side.

“I’d like that.” she laughs.

    Clarke walks her to the door. Where she then gave Lexa a tight hug and friendly kiss on the cheek.

“I’ll see you this weekend?” Lexa asked before taking off.

“You know it.”

    The rest of the days sped by, the monotony of work overtaking all of Lexa’s time she hadn’t really had time to reflect on their awkward encounter. Saturday rolled around and before she left set on her other gig, Clarke sent her a text.

**Clarke** : Still on for tonight?

_Shit! Did the weekend sneak up that fast?_ Lexa completely forgot she had offered Clarke to come over. Feeling guilty for not remembering and not even having a crumb of food left in the house she wondered if she should just invite her out for dinner.

**Lexa** : Just leaving work… I’m kinda starving, we should do _Nobu_ in an hour? I’ll pick you up.

**Clarke** : You read my mind, I was just craving sushi!

**Lexa** : B there soon.

  She was still wearing the same clothes she’d had on since 8 this morning, she’d have to swing by the house quickly to change off. She burst through the door, and was already raising her shirt over her head on her way to the bathroom. Luckily, Maia was out of town for the week visiting her parents so she didn’t have to worry about prying brown eyes.

   She took the fastest shower in existence before jumping out and filing through the array of clothes hanging in the closet. She decided she’d at least try to dress it up a little more this time. Especially since _Nobu_ was an upscale restaurant there was a good chance the paparazzi would spot them there at some point. She put on some slim fitting black slacks, a grey fitted shirt and a black blazer over top to match, slicked her brown curls into a neat low bun and let a few curls fall to the side. She slipped on her velvet black pumps, applied a layer of red lipstick in the mirror before heading out the door. Clarke was waiting patiently outside the door at her place when Lexa pulled up in the driveway. She was wearing a short black dress fitted at the bottom, hitting just above her knees. Lexa reaches over to the other side and pushes the door open for her.

“You look amazing,” is all she could say dumbfounded as the other girl slid into the passenger seat.

“Thanks you too,” she greeted. “I’m starving, good call on Nobu. I haven’t been back there since the first time we met up.”

“Me either.”

   A restaurant like Nobu on a Saturday night would usually call for reservations way ahead of time but with them both being celebs, they usually didn’t have any problems getting in. Lexa pulled up to the valet and they jumped out, meeting Clarke on the other side to help her out the car. As expected it wasn’t any problem getting in as the manager was familiar with them from their last visit, being a huge fan of Clarke’s work on screen. They got seated to a private area of the restaurant near the back and away from all the noise at the front.   

“So how was work this week?” Clarke questions observing Lexa’s tense posture and focused look on the menu.

“Uhh tiring to be completely honest. I thought The 100 was a lot of stunt work but Fear The Walking Dead has almost got them beat… It’s a lot of prep work involved, stunt scenes, long days in the heat, I’m worn out to say the least.”

Clarke frowns, “No wonder you always seem so stressed on set.”

“I try not to be…”

“Everyone notices Lexa…if you need time off you should just talk to Jason. I mean your wellbeing comes first,” she says squeezing her hand reassuringly across the small table.

“I love both shows, I just…I’m sure it’ll get easier in time,” she lowers the menu, “Can we talk about something else?” She adds raising both brows showcasing big green eyes.

 “I…” Clarke clears her throat and her eyes flutter to her own menu not knowing where to take the conversation next.

“Sorry, I’m an ass” Lexa sighs, “How was _your_ week?”

“Very uneventful. With our show starting to wind down now I’m still looking for another gig. I hope I’ll be able to find something soon or I’m going to lose my mind with all these off days.”

“You will, I know the networks are fighting over your audition tapes as we speak,” Lexa flashes a smirk before the waiter comes by to get their order. They order a round of appetizers and a bottle of red wine to start.

“I was thinking maybe I could get a hobby…you know something to keep me occupied.”

“That would be a good idea,” Lexa agrees looking down at her phone checking how many calls from her manager she’d missed on the way over.

“Maybe get back into painting, I could join a class, or try yoga, hiking! I always did love the outdoors…” her eyes light up and the intense puppy dogs eye activate, “Would you go with me?”

To be honest every off day Lexa got these days she wanted to spend knocked out and sedated in the bed. But she couldn’t resist those eyes.

“Hiking?” Lexa’s brows twist and her lip turns up in disapproval.

“Okay maybe not hiking… But I think yoga would be a good stress reliever for us both,” she responded perking her own brows up and slipping in a sly smile.

“I could try yoga. I’ll have to warn you though I’m not very flexible” she laughed.

“It’s okay I can help you with that.”

   They both continue the small talk over dinner, exchanging tastes of their sushi until the check comes to the table.

“Let me get it,” Clarke offers grabbing the book.

Lexa seizes her wrist firmly, forcing Clarke to drop the book before she can even look at the bill amount. Clarke looks up startled by the boldness in her gesture.

“Relax, I got it. I offered that we come. I’ll pay.”

    Clarke quickly shuts up and heads to the bathroom to check herself in the mirror before meeting Lexa at the front on the restaurant. This time she’s standing with the car door open for her, helping her climb into her seat as the paparazzi have now surrounded the outside of the restaurant. The ride home back to Lexa’s place was silent. When they get up to her apartment Clarke stands around looking stiff.

“What’s wrong with you?” Lexa asks, “You’ve been weird since we left the restaurant” she continues shrugging off her blazer jacket.

“What’s wrong with me??” Clarke says as she’s making her way to the couch.

Lexa scoots in next to her turning on the TV, “Yeah, what’s your deal?” she says.

Clarke looks around the room looking uneasy, “Nothing I guess…”

Lexa examines her not buying it, “Are you sure?”

“I’m not really used to you like this.”

“Like what?” Lexa leans back and raises a brow.

“You’re different when you’re stressed out is all…more…”

“More what?”

“I don’t know?”

“Well I can’t change it if I don’t know what you mean Clarke.” Lexa says, shifting her position, thumbing through her phone.

“Are you going to come with me to the comic con meetup in San Diego next weekend? The fans are always asking about you Lex. They want to see Clexa together, not just half of it,” she says changing the subject.

“Clarke, you’re constantly feeding into the media. It’s just a show you know.”

“Well I mean they’re the ones that support us and root for us every week. Plus, I have more fun when you’re there with me.” She adds with devious eyes.

Lexa fidgets with the ring on her finger for a second, “You know I get nervous at big events like that.”

“You don’t have to be. I’ll be there, and I won’t leave your side I promise.”

“I’ll see if I can clear my schedule that weekend.”

    Lexa cracks her neck and starts rubbing at the kink in her shoulders.

“Here let me.” Clarke says as she reaches for Lexa’s shoulders motioning for her to turn around so that she can rub them.

    Lexa hesitantly obliges and turns around as Clarke’s soft palms knead at the knots towards the base of her neck. Lexa lets out a small moan biting her lip, purring in approval.

“That feels reeallly good.”

“You know… I don’t mind doing this type of stuff. I know how it can be.”

“How what can be?”

“Oh You know... Sometimes it’s nice to have someone around that can give you back rubs… and let you take all the frustrations of the day out on them in bed. I’m starting to get more and more frustrated too myself. If you know what I mean.”

      Lexa turns back around to face her stunned at her forwardness.

“I guess it would be…” she replies unsure.

Clarke sizes her up and sits back a little, “You’ve never been with a girl before have you..”

    Lexa’s silent for a moment cheeks flushing with pink giving away the answer.     

    Before Clarke can respond the doorbell rings. Lexa sighs and gets up to answer it. She opens it and Monty is standing there shifting around nervously.

“Monty? what are you doing here?”

“I was looking for Maia…”

“Uh she’s out of town, she didn’t tell you?”

“We got into a fight and wasn’t answering any of my calls…just thought I’d stop by to check. Sorry to bother you.”

“It’s no problem.”

     Clarke jams her face through Lexa’s side and the door, peeking through to join the convo.

“Monty!” She jumps out to give him a big hug, “You look like you’ve just been dumped, everything alright?” she takes his small face in both hands, “Come in for a drink, I’m sure Lexa won’t mind.”

    She grabs Monty’s arm and leads him to the kitchen. Lexa sighs and rolls her eyes rubbing at the small space between her brows in annoyance. For once she actually does mind.  

    Lexa joins them and pulls out the wine bottles and a couple glasses for them. She pours them both a glass before pulling out a stashed bottle of vodka for herself and pours over ice and cranberry juice. She leaves the both of them talking on the bar in the kitchen while she returns to her seat on the couch flipping through channels.

“I knew you liked Maia but I never knew you two had been talking all this time,” Clarke explains.

“I think I might love her. I’ve never cared about a girl this much before.” Monty admits.

“You totally are. I’m sure she’ll come to her senses soon. Girls are just moody like that sometimes right Lexa?” Clarke yells to her from the bar.

“Yeah moody mmhm,” Lexa agrees only hearing the last part.

“I wouldn’t worry about it Monty, just give her a little bit of time.”

“Thanks, it’s nice to hear a girl’s opinion for once. The boys are never any help.”

“Anytime.”

“It’s getting late, I should go. I didn’t mean to interrupt you. It was nice seeing both of you again,” he raises from his seat.

“No problem. You can always talk to me about anything.”

    Clarke walks him out to the door and returns to the living room to join Lexa back on the couch with her wine glass in hand.

“Poor guy, he’s got it so bad.”

“You were a real natural with him, giving him all that relationship advice,” Lexa commends.

“Thanks, I guess I’ve just had a lot of bad luck with relationships myself.”

“What movie did you want to watch? Or are you ready for me to take you back home, it is kinda late.”

        Clarke sets down her glass.

“Well that depends, do you want me to leave?” Clarke smirks.

        Lexa blushes and gives her a half smile back. Clarke leans in a little closer.

“I was hoping we could finish our conversation,” she says running her index finger over Lexa’s jaw starting from behind her ear and stopping right under chin. With her thumb she presses at the dip in her bottom lip. “Something about your past with girls

        Lexa’s eyes are dark grey and hazy, lids low from the vodka now.

“You’re beautiful you know that,” Clarke adds holding her gaze.

“Thanks, so are you.” She smiles.

“I’m serious Lexa, anyone would be lucky to have you. You’re an amazing friend and person. On and off screen.”     

Lexa pulls away from Clarke slightly, “I’ve just always put my career and work first, I never had time to date or really experiment.”

“Of course you do. You have to live a little too sometimes. I mean when was the last time you took a vacation!”

        Lexa looks at her with nothing for an answer.

“Would you even be willing to be with a girl?”   

“I don’t know.” She shrugs. “I’ve always been attracted but didn’t think anything of it.”

“Hmm.”

    The room falls silent until Lexa starts back up again..

“I had a crush on this girl in my acting class in college, she was really pretty, eyes were the prettiest hazel I’d ever seen. Then there was Jennifer from my first coffee shop job, the fluffiest blonde French curls ever, made me the best Frappuccino’s” Lexa says in a daze.

“Lexa!” Clarke quips, snapping her out of her daze “You’re totally gay….as hell”.

“Gay?” she says perking up a brow, “I thought they were just girl crushes.”

“Maybe they were.” Clarke backs off, “You know what, we’ve been friends for over 2 years and I can’t believe we’ve never talked about this. I’m really glad you opened up to me.”

“Me too,” Lexa nods.

“And I hope you open up more too. I really like hanging out with you. A lot. You’re so chill… when you’re not stressed out.”

    They both laugh. Clarke picks out an action movie on Netflix and they both watch together with big bowls of ice cream until both of them fall asleep on the couch. Lexa slips away leaving Clarke curled up. She throws a blanket over Clarke, cuts the TV off and turns in to her own bed for the night.

“Gay?” she ponders the sound of it before slowly nodding off.


End file.
